Talk:Crimson Roar, Metatron/@comment-15178563-20150905021636/@comment-26533506-20150906122249
It's pretty similar to what I'm currently using. I recommend switching 1 LMG Nociel for 1 Broken Heart. After the new supports came out, I find myself not relying so much on Nociel's skill like I used to do back when Crimson Impact used to be my main unit, and Broken Heart is too damn good, to not have 4 of her. It's offensive and defensive, all in one. The G-Unit line-up is neat. 4 Raphael is a must, I never find myself using Raziel more than once, so 1 is fine (Angels don't build soul as well, and using him when running low on damage is a waste). As for Blizza, I choose not to run him, because I end up wasting one slot to get Gabriel's GB2, which can be used to stride Uriel twice (4x Raphael, 2x Uriel, 1x Raziel). It's mostly personal preference... I'm running Madew so I can get the max out of a Crimson Impact Ride, while I ready myself for riding Crimson Lore and get that soul bonus. I don't like Azrael as a starter. Way too slow, and once I'm finally able to use her skill, I find myself not needing her anymore, with Nociel, Harut, Gabriel and others around. Turiel is good for early-game pressure and netting up some useful cards (she saved me a lot from grade-locking) and her skill is free. I'm using Thermoter Angel because I'm running 9 G3s (4x Gabriel, 3x Lore, 2x Impact), and having the option to properly choose which one I'm riding is good, and other than that, since I'm not running arautos, I can consistently pay up for Stride costs with the extra G3 I get with her skill. Choosing to run Rainbow Triggers is understandable, since all of them are extremely beneficial to this deck. I find myself struggling with my Trigger line-up, but what I came up with was 4x Heal, 6x Crit (gotta make them fear and guard your Vanguard attacks, and having extra crits on your 20k+ columns will prove to be a pain for your opponent), 4x Stand (that skill is too good, and standing high-powered columns is awesome), 2x Draw (draw-power really helps Angel Feathers, but unlike the old deck, the new one can get a lot of plusses that make up for the lack of hand I used to have while playing the clan before GBT04). I guess 3x Stand and 3x Draw work as well, since Stands go back to your deck. Gotta test it better myself. As for other units, I'm not running Medical Bomber because once she's on my field, she's pretty much vanilla (it's ideal to have either Harut or Broken Heart as your front-row RGs), though it's a nice plus during Metatron combos. Same for Primas. I always aim for a full back-row of Thousand Rays for maximum attack power. Angels still lack some good G1s, so I guess Primas is still nice. I'm running Lumiel on her place so I can get the best out of Metatron, since you heal quite a bit with this deck, which hurts when you need her LB4. That's it. I hope it helps. And if you have useful advice, please tell me, since I'm aiming to improve my deck as well. :)